Never Know
by wespeaknoise
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends their whole lives. It seemed that there was nothing the two couldn't face as long as they were together. Well, that was until feelings got involved. Mini Fic. Clary x Jace. Minor side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Greetings all! This is just a small fanfic to entertain my straying thoughts (and severe writer's block).** **I haven't read over it, as it was just words that needed to be written down, so please excuse any mistakes or typos. I was debating about whether or not to call this story a set of one-shots, but I decided that I wanted each chapter to hold relevance to the next.**

 **This is going to be a fairly light-hearted story. A part of me really, really wants to make it a proper fanfiction, but I shall leave that up to all of you to decide.**

 **Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Ugh! Not again." Clary groaned as she watched the lead snap on her third pencil of the night. Too bothered to fish out a sharpener from her pencil case, she opened her desk drawer and was met with her severe hoarding problem of pencils. Picking out a random HB, she continued to draw in her sketchbook. That was until her phone buzzed excitedly from within her pocket. Reluctantly laying her pencil down, Clary grabbed the device and let her eyes scan over the text message.

 _How badly do you want to get out of your room right now?_

Clary bit back a smile. It was such a Jace thing to know exactly what she wanted. Well, it was expected with a friendship formed over a decade ago. She replied.

 _SO badly. Tell me you have a plan._

She only had to wait a few seconds before her screen lit up once more.

 _Come on.  
You've known me long enough to know that Jace Wayland always has a plan.  
How quickly can you get out of there?_

Jace definitely wasn't wrong when he said that he always had a plan. After years of sneaking out and going on exciting adventures, the duo had definitely learnt that Jace always knew what Clary needed. Just as Clary was about to type back a response, she was welcomed with a gentle knock at her door.

"Hi honey." Her mother, Jocelyn smiled at her only daughter. "Jace is downstairs. He wants to know if he can steal you away for a few hours." Damn, he definitely was fast. Clary would give him that.

She practically leapt up from her seat. "And?" She asked eagerly, "Can he? Please mum, I promise we won't get into any trouble!"

"Oh please, the two of you is nothing but trouble." Jocelyn teased before rolling her eyes. "You've been cooped up in here for too long. Go, get some fresh air." Clary squealed before hugging her mum and rushing into the bathroom to get changed. Seeing as she had absolutely no idea what was in store for her tonight, she threw on a pair of jeans and sweater before pulling on her black ankle boots. Adventures with Jace could lead to the craziest things. One night, the pair had literally ended up in animal onesies with ice-cream matted into their hair. It was definitely a stab in the dark when it came to trying to understand Jace Wayland's ideas of fun.

After applying minimal make-up, Clary grabbed her phone and bustled down the stairs.

"Hey," Jace smiled brightly before quickly downing the hot chocolate Clary's mother had undoubtedly forced him to drink upon arrival. He basically lived at the Morgernstern household and every time he visited, he grew accustomed to having a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Not that he was complaining. It was a tradition.

"Are you ready?" Jace's eyebrows rose as if implying that Clary would never really be ready. Which of course, was true.

"Yes, let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and was almost out the door before her mother beat her to it. While Jocelyn was about as care-free as a mother of two could really get, she wasn't ever going to neglect her strictness.

"And where exactly are the two of you heading out to during the dead of night. Might I ask?" There it was. The question that even Clary wouldn't have minded knowing the answer to.

Cue the theatrics. Jace slipped his hands into his pockets before rocking back on his heels. He was able to play the sweet, lovable boy so well. He rubbed the back of his neck and if Clary hadn't known him so well, she almost would have bought the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"You see, Mrs M." Jace bit his lip as if he was keeping the biggest secret. "I actually was going to take our dearest Clary over here, on a date." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course if that was okay with you."

Clary made sure her mother wasn't able to catch her eye roll. It was typical Jace to form a lie like that and believe it or not, the boy had never taken an acting class a day in his life!

"Right…" Jocelyn crossed her arms over her chest and peered at the golden boy in front of her. She had known Jace since he was in diapers, with his mum being her best friend since high school. The two families had lived fairly close to one another basically their whole lives, and would you believe their glee when they discovered they were both pregnant at the same time? Clary could imagine the look of absolute excitement when the two friends had realised the same thing 17 years ago. With that being said, Jocelyn knew that Jace would never put Clary in any danger. Well, intentional danger anyway. It wasn't over a month ago that the duo had been pulled over for speeding 40 km/h over the speed limit. Still, Jocelyn could never be angry at the boy who was practically a second son to her. The couple were quite literally inseparable, and she always knew that they were better together.

"I seriously hope you don't actually think I believe that." Jocelyn smirked at the two teenagers.

"Okay, okay." Jace raised his hands in surrender. "We're going to elope."

Jocelyn only laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing she would never get a real answer. "Go, and be safe. Both of you."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Jace gave a mock salute and pulled Clary out the door before she could kiss her mother on the cheek and yell a 'thank you'.

Jocelyn watched them race to the car in laughter before they were out of sight. They really were quite the pair.

* * *

As soon as they were on the road, Clary began to fumble with the buttons on the stereo.

"Careful woman, Sally doesn't like to be manhandled." Jace furrowed his brows as he referred to his all-time love, Sally. Which of course was the car he had received on his 16th birthday, when the law somehow deemed Jace capable of controlling a large metal contraption.

"You know I really wonder how Sally feels when you're out and manhandling…. other things." Clary shivered in disgust at the thought of Jace wrapped around some girl. Make that girls. It was basically common knowledge to know that Jace Wayland definitely had a way with the ladies. It started when the duo reached high school and Jace's eyes were opened to the wonderful world of women. Of course he and Clary had been best friends forever, but it was evident that when puberty hit, they began to spend time with their own genders. And, well, the opposite genders too.

"Careful, Morgenstern. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Clary turned to find Jace waggling his eyebrows at her.

Clary gently shoved him back into his seat. "Oh please, never in a million years."

"That's a shame." Jace smirked.

"Don't tell me I'm the last girl to give into the Wayland charms." Clary laughed. "You're getting desperate."

"Me? Desperate? Honey, those word's don't even work together." Jace winked. "Plus, you're not the last girl to give in. Isabelle still hasn't given me the time of day. What she sees in that nerd is above me."

Clary let out a laugh. When the two had momentarily spilt to spend time with their respectful genders, Izzy and Clary had clung together like magnets. Not only did they share the same outright humour, but Izzy enjoyed dressing and making up Clary so much that she looked unrecognisable. Since then, the two had been as thick as thieves.

It was true however, Isabelle would never dream of touching Jace with a ten foot pole. Not only was she head over heels in love with Simon, their lovable loser, but also Jace was too close of a friend to her twin brother, Alec. It would feel way too weird even thinking about the possibility of those two ever happening. Almost as weird as the thought of Clary with Jace. Like that would ever happen!

"Simon's great, and you would know that if you gave him the time of day!" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, well what do you expect? I'm busy; I am quite the hot commodity." She didn't even have to look at him to feel the smirk that was undoubtedly tugging at his lips.

"Who says? Kaelie?" Clary shot back.

"Nah, she's old news."

"As of when?" Clary's head perked up in interest. Kaelie had been Jace's conquest of the week, as much as it grossed her out referring to her best friend like that; it wasn't exactly hard to understand that Jace really had all the girls at school in a fluster.

"As of right now." Jace shrugged.

"Ooh, let me guess what turned you off from this one." Clary leant on the centre console, her chin propped up on her hand. "Was it the way she annoyingly calls out 'Jacey' every single time you walk through the hallways?" Clary laughed as Jace mockingly swatted her away, she knew she was right.

"Jacey! Jacey!" Clary mimicked in a high-pitched tone that resembled that of Kaelie's perfectly. It wasn't long before Jace joined in on the banter and began speaking in a high pitched tone as well.

"Jacey! This restaurant doesn't even have automatic doors!" He laughed as he impersonated the girl.

"Jacey! There wasn't anyone to press flush for me!" Clary retorted, still laughing. The continued to heave with laughter until the car had finally come to a stop.

Clary looked out the window and knew immediately where Jace had taken her.

"Of course Raphael is throwing yet another party. He never sleeps, does he?" Clary laughed as she got out of the car.

"Would it be Saturday night without Raphael's antics?" Jace smirked, knowing that Clary completely agreed. Raphael was notorious for his Saturday night parties, so much that people just assumed they were happening and would turn up at his house around 10 o'clock. They walked the length of the driveway which seemed to take an eternity as Raphael's house was so huge. Before either could raise a hand to knock on the large oak door, the door flew open to reveal a rather frisky couple looking for an exit. They looked to be sophomores, which of course didn't hold any importance to the two juniors. After finally freeing a path inside, Jace led Clary towards the kitchen.

"Entry shots!" Some bikini clad girl squealed as she made her way towards the two. Clary shrugged and downed the shot while Jace shook his head and held up his car keys, signifying that he was going to be someone's sober bob that night.

The girl pouted. "Too bad." She said seductively, "I would have loved to see you unwind." With that she shot Jace a wink and disappeared into the sea of alcohol filled adolescence.

"Yeah, Jace." Clary smirked. "I would have LOVED to see you unwind." She let out a laugh before shaking her head.

"Whatever, Clare." Jace chuckled back. At that moment, a pack of guys had wondered in front of their path.

"Jace, it's good to see you man." Jace nodded as Raphael stepped out of the mob and did that greeting thing boys always do where they semi shake hands and knock chests. The two began to talk about their weekend's win in soccer, taking a few steps away from the others.

Clary sighed and was ready to look for one of the girls before she felt a familiar voice at her ear.

"How do you manage to look so damn good, all the time?" Sebastian breathed, his arms slipping around her slim waist.

Clary relished in the warmth Sebastian brought her as she leant her head against his chest.

"I was wondering when you'd appear tonight." She bit back a smile before Sebastian steadily turned her to face him, his arms still securely on her waist.

"Well I'm here, and you're here…" Sebastian started.

"Yes, it would appear so." Clary giggled.

"So how about we get out of here and go somewhere a little more private?" He raised an eyebrow. Sebastian and Clary weren't a couple in that official sense. They fooled around at parties, nothing but heated make outs and some under the shirt fondling, but other than that the two weren't anything serious.

Clary did want to find her friends, but she knew that somewhere during the night Sebastian would succeed in luring her into a closed room so why delay the inevitable? She knew it was bad to view herself like that, like she was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured by any male in distance, but Clary was not a slut. She respected herself and Sebastian was purely fun to her. She nodded before allowing him to lead her up the stairs.

* * *

By the time Jace had freed himself from Raphael's incessant chatter, he scanned the space for Clary but of course it was no use.

"You're hopeless." Alec nudged his friend as he pushed through the crowd, ensuring that he didn't spill a drop of his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Jace furrowed his brows at his friend.

"Clary's gone. Sebastian whisked her away upstairs." Alec glanced at his watch. "Wow, and this time it only took him 30 seconds from when she walked through the door. That's got to be a record."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me little Jacey-boy is jealous now?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Of Clary and Sebastian?" Jace bit back a groan. Sure, Sebastian was more than infuriating, but that was only because he knew what he was like. Locker room talk didn't lie, and Jace knew exactly what that asshole liked to talk about.

"Don't be stupid." Jace forced a laugh.

"You're right. How stupid of me to even conjure up the thought that you and Clary could ever be together. She's way too good for you, Wayland." Jace knew Alec was only teasing, but his words rang true. Clary was incredible. She was so much more than that bastard Sebastian ever deserved. It gave Jace a headache knowing the fact that Clary seemed to be equally as into him as he was.

No longer wanting to discuss the topic, he decided to avert his friend's attention elsewhere. "Anyway, how's Magnus? Is he here tonight?"

"He's somewhere about, I'm sure." Alec bit his lip. As if on cue, Magnus Bane himself honoured the night with his presence. "How is my favourite boy?" He licked his lips at Alec.

"I'm great, thanks!" Jace retorted sarcastically. Before wanting to witness the two go at it, Jace decided to remove himself from the situation and wandered around the party. He greeted the other party goers, who were primarily juniors and seniors from St. Xavier's, of course with the exception of a few sophomores. Jace wasn't sure what the time was before he saw Clary and Sebastian descend the stairs together. It was obvious they had just engaged from one of their 'party pow-wows', with Clary's slightly tousled hair and Sebastian's infuriating smirk of pride as strong indicators.

Sebastian whispered something in Clary's ear before leaving her side and striding up towards another pack of girls. This guy really was the worst.

Clary clambered down the stairs and smiled as she saw Jace.

"Hey, you." Clary smiled but before Jace could respond, a squealing Isabelle ran up to them.

"Clary you have to come and dance. Two of the hottest guys on the planet are desperately looking for female companionship!" Izzy yelped.

"Can't be possible. I'm right here." Jace smirked. Clary and Isabelle shared an eye roll.

"Sorry Jace, but Clary couldn't be more out of your league." Izzy smiled sweetly at him.

"Speaking of, why aren't you off dancing with Simon?" Jace questioned. Clary knew the answer to that one. Ever since that frightful day where Isabelle had realised her deep, deep feelings for Simon, she would do whatever it took for him to notice her. Sure, they were all friends, but she worried that that was all he would and could ever see her as. Isabelle was a definite 10, every guy at school knew that, so when her sights were set on none other than the adorable geek that was Simon Lewis, who was albeit invisible to the female population, she didn't know what to do. Never had she met a boy that, to put it simply, didn't notice her. Of course Isabelle would fix that, if it meant dancing with meaningless boys and laughing at stupid jokes, so be it.

Brushing off Jace's question, Isabelle pulled her friend further into the heart of gyrating bodies. Clary mouthed an apology at Jace, but he only mouthed back 'have fun'.

He watched the two girls laugh as they danced, each with a boy on their hip. He had lost interest in Isabelle quickly, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Clary. She looked alive and ecstatic as she rolled her body against the other boy's. Clary had been dancing since she could walk, and every time she did, she managed to enchant anyone that watched her. Just like she was doing with Jace.

It wasn't that he was jealous. Of course not, a jealous Jace? Yeah, in a million years. He wasn't quite sure exactly what it was that was welling up in stomach but all he did know was that he wanted nothing more than to rip Clary and that guy apart. He was just about to before a familiar blonde appeared in front of him.

"Jacey, I've been looking for you." Kaelie bit her lip in what he only imagined she thought was seductive.

"Hey Kaelie." Jace replied back curtly, eager for an exit strategy.

"I've really, really, missed you." She whispered into his ear.

"That's… nice." Jace tried to get out before Kaelie suffocated him in a kiss. Within seconds, Jace was pushing Kaelie away, obviously not reciprocating her feelings.

"Sorry, Kaelie. I have to be over there." Not exactly specifying where 'there' was, Jace bolted as fast as he could out of the stuffy living space.

He pushed open the sliding door to Raphael's backyard and was immediately welcomed with the sight of half-naked girls in bikinis that would have Victoria's Secret blushing.

A few of them waved at him, shooting looks that were more than suggestive. Jace only waved back to be polite before finding a hidden spot on the outskirts of the party.

"Can I help you?" Jace looked up surprisingly when he heard the voice, believing he was alone. He glanced down at the ground before spotting a hunched figure leaning against the gate that fenced Raphael's house.

"Simon?" He peered down at him.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite person in the world." Simon rolled his eyes. When he realised that Jace wasn't blurting out insults, he knew something was up.

"Why aren't you partying inside, anyway?" Simon asked.

"Eh." Jace shrugged. "The party thing grows old sometimes. What about you? Never thought 'lurking in the shadows' was your type of thing, Lewis."

"I am not lurking!" Simon spoke up before lowering his voice again. "I just needed to get some air."

"Oh yeah? Never seen that many girls before?" Jace smirked, releasing a scowl from Simon.

"If you must know, I came out here to avoid a girl." Simon pushed his glasses up his face.

"And who might that have been?" Jace wasn't going to lie; he really was interested in discovering which girl had managed to scare Simon's pants right off.

"Izzy…" Simon got out before Jace almost choked on his spit.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're scared of Isabelle?" Jace wanted to burst out with laughter but he too was trying to lay low.

"She can be pretty… forceful." Simon swallowed.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was just there. Standing off to the side when she grabbed my hand and asked me to dance with her, and I hate dancing. I couldn't do it so save my life so I had to reject her and then…"

"And then?" Jace really was invested in Simon's story now.

"She kissed me!" Simon shook his head in disbelief. Obvious confusion gracing his features. "I just don't get it. She wasn't even afraid, slightly drunk yes, but still, she just went for it! I mean, who does that?!"

"That's Isabelle Lightwood. She could scare an army." Jace smirked. He watched Simon begin to hyperventilate before he realised that his boy had probably never kissed a girl before tonight.

"Look," Jace began. "I know for a fact Isabelle likes you."

"Likes… me?" Simon's head shot up. "No, that couldn't be possible. We're friends yes, but-"

"God, you are clueless." Jace interjected. "Trust me, I know girls. And Isabelle more than has it bad for you."

"Do you really think so?" Simon bit back a smile.

"I know so. So you can either stay here with me and bathe in your sorrows, or you could head right back in there and show Isabelle what she's missing out on." Jace nodded towards the sliding doors.

"You know what, you're right." Simon stood up quickly, ready to pounce into action before he turned and smiled at Jace. "You're not so bad sometimes, Wayland."

"So I've been told." Jace smirked as he watched frightful Simon Lewis finally go after what he wanted.

* * *

Clary swayed her hips in time with the beat of the song. She was acutely aware of the pair of sweaty hands that slid up and down the side of her body, but she wasn't in her right mind to care. She had thrown back more than a few shots, leaving her dazed and disorientated. However, she discovered that dancing with hot boys didn't involve much thought.

She was just about ready to give into temptation when an eager and furious Simon stepped onto the scene. His eyes were ablaze with something she had never seen before, it's wasn't anger. No, it was something else, lust?

He scanned the sweaty bodies before his eyes rested on another. She followed his gaze and saw they met with Isabelle's. This was about to get interesting. Without a word, Simon strode up to her, her body still firmly tucked against another boy's, and did the last thing anyone in the room would have thought Simon Lewis was capable of doing. He kissed Isabelle Lightwood.

"Simon?" Izzy's eyes lit up with joy as her hands found his.

"God, Izzy. I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you." He looked right into her dark irises. Clary watched Izzy swallow slowly and look speechless. Let's just say, there's not much in the world that can leave Isabelle speechless.

"Si- I just-" But before she could respond, Simon's mouth was already hot on hers. It seemed like eternity before the two separated to catch their breaths before continuing again. Which was Clary's cue to leave. As much as she loved them both, this was something she could do without witnessing. Untangling herself from her former dance partner, Clary moved around the party until she was outside near the pool.

There were a number of guys that eyed her up and down, but Clary only gave quick smiles before searching the space. She was almost ready to walk back inside before she caught sight of a familiar mop of golden curls peeking out from behind the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr Mysterious." Clary smirked as she sat down beside her best friend. His head was leant against the fence, his eyes shut but a smile playing on his lips.

"Leave it to you to know where to find me." He smiled.

"Of course. If 17 years of hide-and-seek wasn't worth my while, did you really think I would have played with you for _that_ long?" Clary laughed as she nudged his shoulder.

He only released a soft chuckle before Clary noticed that something wasn't right.

"What's got you down?" She asked.

"What makes you say that?" Clary was almost offended.

"Hmm, maybe it's the fact that you're at a party and you don't have a girl wrapped around you?" She expected him to laugh or tell her so jokingly shut up but he barely moved a muscle.

"Guess I wasn't feeling it tonight." He got out. Which of course was not enough for Clary. The two sat only a few metres away from the edge of the pool. If she could just get him to move a little closer…

"Jace?" She asked.

"Mm?" He responded.

"Get up."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Fine. " With a huff, Clary stood up and proceeded to strip away her sweater and jeans, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. Without a second thought, she cannonballed straight into the pool's depth. She made sure that the splash would meet Jace and she was happy to know that she was right.

"Clary…" He groaned, realisation dawning on him.

"What's got you down, Wayland? Afraid of a little water?" She bit her lip.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now." Jace shook his head before pealing his shirt off his body and removing his pants. Of course Jace was strictly platonic to Clary. The two used to shower together when they were kids, how could he be anything but platonic to her? But of course, if she had learnt anything, she had learnt that puberty really did do amazing things to people. Jace had muscles that corded his entire body. All that soccer practice must have really paid off. Of course it wasn't the duos first time seeing each other a little more than naked, but Clary couldn't deny that every time she did find a shirtless Jace, well, it did something to her. What that was, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Clary swam away just as Jace followed her lead and cannon balled into the pool.

"Now you're in for it, Morgernstern." Jace smiled deviously as he swam towards her. She of course wasn't a match against Jace's athletic build, having been captured in his arms within seconds.

"There's the Jace I know and love." Clary raised an eyebrow as she fought to get out of his grasp. "Seriously, you were beginning to worry me. It was like you'd seen a ghost."

"Worse. Kaelie." He sighed as he began to float on his back. He liked the sound of Clary's soft laughter as she swam closer and then jumped on top of him. They were carefree like that.

Jace only hoisted Clary into the air, her voice pleading with laughter, as he tossed her back into the water. She splashed him in return, which only caused Jace to splash her back. The continued to fight like this without realising how close they had gotten. The splashing had stopped, hell, it seemed like everything had stopped. Jace didn't do anything but look into Clary's emerald eyes and realise that his heart was beating mercilessly. As if he was nervous.

Clary stared back at him. Her hair clung to her bare skin and around her face. Jace hadn't even noticed his hand as it was pushing aside the wet strands, cupping her cheek. This was what friends did, right?

He watched her eyes flutter shut and on instinct, he shut his eyes as well. He leant in closer and was positive that this was definitely not what friends did.

He could almost taste her lips on his before the moment was torn to shreds. The pair opened their eyes immediately as a wave drenched them entirely, undoubtedly spoiling whatever was about to happen.

"We should get out." Clary forced a smile. How was she able to act so normal? Jace could barely catch his breath.

"Right." He helped her reach for the edge of the pool before she hoisted herself up on her forearms and it was as if angels were singing in his ears. Water dripped off Clary's toned body almost like she was in an advertisement, not only that but she did that hair flick that supermodels could barely master that had Jace struggling for words. Before he could realise, Clary was extending a hand towards him.

"Are you going to exit the pool anytime soon?" She laughed.

"Um, yeah." He quickly got up and followed her to some lounge chairs that had rolled up towels on top of them. He watched her reach for a towel and begin to ruffle it against her curling strands, not bothering to cover herself first. Of course she didn't care about that, Jace had seen her in a bikini multiple times, yet he was positive he had never had thoughts about her like this.

"I'm going to look for some dry clothes. Maybe Sebastian will be more than accommodating." She waggled her eyebrows, waiting for Jace's remark, but she never got one. At the mention of Sebastian, he felt like his body was on fire.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jace? There you go again, zoning out on me." Clary placed her hands on her hips, waiting for his reply. But all Jace could think about was how badly he wanted to drive her home, away from more than prying eyes.

"Sorry," He looked up at her. "I have some spare clothes in my car. If I ever needed them after training." He offered.

"Why aren't you changing into them then?" She furrowed her brows.

"I'll be fine. Take them." He bent over and picked up the pile of both of their clothes before heading back to his car.

He dropped them in the boot and unzipped his soccer bag, handing Clary the clothes.

"You're being unusually charitable." She piped up, but proceeded to reach for the hook of her bra before realising that Jace was still facing her.

"It's not a free show, Wayland. I'm not like your usual girls." Wasn't that the truth? Jace turned his back to her, waiting until she said it was okay. When she did, he saw that his t-shirt alone acted more like a dress than most of the girls inside that party's did.

"Well, this is great. I look like a 13 year old boy." She laughed.

Jace chuckled at that before nodding back to the party. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Oh definitely." Her mouth formed a devilish smirk as she led him back towards the fun.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There it was guys, the first chapter of this mini fic. Like I said before, I don't really have any set goals or plans for the story, so anything you guys send me regarding possible plots will be taken strongly into consideration. The story really does depend on all of you fabulous readers!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Bianca X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews left on the last chapter! You guys are amazing and I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying it so far. So, even I have to say I may have made Clary a pinch sluttier in this chapter, sorry! I just couldn't resist :P**

 **This is an updated version of Chapter Two as I wasn't completely happy with the content. Plot is still the same, just a few minor adjustments made.** **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Clary tossed her head back, downing yet another shot of the night. At this point the music had blurred into one big cacophony and the people had really just begun to blur. She wasn't sure at what time she had lost Jace but she was too occupied to care. Clary was shaking her head from side to side, her auburn tendrils bouncing around her face. She felt the constant grabs at her body, some would wander around her waist while others would try their best at copping a feel. All she would do is swat them away and tut at the boys. What was it with high school boys and all their damn testosterone?

She had now skilfully managed to stand atop Raphael's kitchen counter and shake her body from side to side. The boys around her chanted and swoshed their red solo cups around. The air was full of hollers and hoots as one boy shouted out, "TAKE IT OFF, BABY!". Clary would admit that the alcohol had definitely made its way towards her brain but stripping? Publicly? She would never… right?

"Yeah, strip!" Another boy yelled out. Clary shrugged her doubts away and began to fumble around at the edges of the oversized t-shirt she wore. The ends had just met below her underwear before her foot tripped against an abandoned solo cup and Clary lost her footing altogether as she began to fall over the edge of the counter. Just when she was sure she'd welcome a backbreaking spinal injury, she was taken aback when the drop never came.

"Jace?" Clary's eyes were wide with surprise.  
"Well, it's not Father Christmas." Jace raised an eyebrow before steadying Clary on her feet. "Seriously, how much have you had to drink?"  
"Does it matter?" Clary winked as her words slurred. Jace shot her a challenging look before she rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just some harmless fun!"  
"Harmless fun? Clary you were a beer slip away from showing those boys everything." Jace deadpanned.  
"Careful Wayland, for a second there I might have called you jealous." She pursed her lips.  
"Oh God, we're going. Party's over." Jace shook his head. "Now. Come on, move it or lose it."  
Clary huffed, knowing it would be no use arguing with Jace. He was either the most understanding and level headed person, or he was as stubborn as Clary. Which to say the most was not nearly as fun as the former.

Jace had stayed behind Clary as they weaved their way through the packed crowd. Some would allow their gaze to linger down the length of her body, or some would smile suggestively at Jace. Clary always knew Jace was a 10, of course he would never hear her say that, but she knew what the girls at her school thought.

" _Jace Wayland is so hot."  
"Why won't Jace Wayland notice me?"  
"When will Jace Wayland just take me?!"_

What's really sad is that the last one was heard the most often. Clary could have gouged her eyes out that day in the hallway. When the two were finally out the front door, Jace turned to Clary.  
"How are you doing? Take my jacket." He said as he pulled the leather around her.  
"I'm fine Jace, seriously! You don't need to watch me like a hawk. I am 17, you know. That's basically an adult." She crossed her arms.  
"It's got nothing to do with that, Clary. You know I'm just watching out for you." Jace shot back.  
"I know that, but seriously, at a party? If I wanted to be embarrassed I would have brought my dad."  
"Clare, you're being childish."  
"Coming from the school man whore himself!" As soon as the words were out, Clary instantly felt like taking them back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"  
"I've heard enough." Jace's face hardened. "Let's just get you home so I can finally call it a night."  
"Jace, I-" But again, Clary was interrupted. However this time it wasn't by Jace, but the incessant cries of someone screaming for help nearby.

Immediately the two shouldered their way through the growing crowds at the front of the party, until they were by a large hedge, deep inside the shadows of the night. Again the cries called out and Jace jumped into action. Clary was hot on his heels and when Jace pulled back the blanket of green, Clary stood frozen. A girl was pinned under a large mass of muscle; the boy had his hand over her mouth and the other between her legs. It was dark but Clary could still see the tears that streamed down the girl's face. Luckily Jace wasn't frozen like Clary and instantly pulled the boy off and punched him square in the face. After the sickening crack of what she assumed was nasal cartilage, Clary bolted beside the girl and began to get her up, ensuring that she was okay. Well, as okay as you could be after a near miss with rape.

Clary turned and saw Jace still brawling with the boy across the grass. This time a crowd had started to appear, and Clary knew it was time for the show to end. She pulled off Jace's jacket and wrapped it around the girl. Her hair was matted with dirt and twigs and her eyes were bloodshot with tears. When she looked up at Clary only then did she notice her as one of the freshmen at St. Xaviers. It just kept getting worse.

"You're safe, I promise." Clary muttered. The girl nodded as more tears slid down her face. It was definitely time to go.

"Jace, come on. Leave it!" Clary called out. Jace had just pushed the guy to the ground again when he spoke clearly and loudly, "You're disgusting. I guess the only way you can get girls is against their wills." He shook his head.

"You might want to double check that with Clary." The pinned boy replied bitterly. Clary whipped her head around at the mention of her name and watched the said boy/rapist stand up as the moonlight met his white blond hair.

Sebastian.

Oh God. She was going to be sick for sure now. Sebastian was caught in the bushes attempting to rape another girl. Oh God. Sebastian had just gotten beaten to a pulp. Oh good.

"You son of a bitch." Jace spat out as he dove back into the fight. If the crowd had seem interested before, they were now wild with excitement at what was about to go down. Some of Sebastian's mates had jumped in as well, of course ensuing some of Jace's. Even Simon joined in.

This night was definitely not going according to plan. Clary shook her head and wrapped a protective arm around the girl, leading her towards Jace's car. She twindled with the handle until the door swung open and she nodded for the girl to enter.

"I'll be right back, just stay here. Don't open the door for anyone, got it?" She asked. The girl nodded quickly, tears still welling in her eyes. Clary couldn't even begin to imagine what that girl was going through. She had probably thought that Sebastian just wanted a playful romp in the bushes before things could take a turn for the worse. Clary looked at her again; she couldn't be more than 14!

She shut the door and made her way back towards the heart of the party. If it seemed possible, it looked as if the fight had intensified. She immediately found Jace, still battling it out with Sebastian. The two were wrestling in the grass, clearly leaving more dirt than grass. Raphael's parents were going to be _so_ pissed.

She didn't know exactly what would stop them fighting but she was pretty sure that jumping on the back of Sebastian wasn't a good idea. "Get. Off. Of. Him." Clary yelled out as she pulled at Sebastian's hair. He only grunted and threw her off of him, not until he yelled a few choice words at her. It wasn't until Jace saw Clary groaning on the grass before he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" His eyes searched hers.  
"I'm fine. Bruises I can do. Not so sure about potential permanent trauma." She nodded towards his car.  
"Oh god, we have to get her home. Let's go." Jace hoisted Clary up and led her towards the car.

"Don't tell me you've had enough already, Blondie?" Sebastian yelled out.  
"Oh get _fucked,_ Sebastian _."_ Clary rolled her eyes as she flipped him off before they got to Jace's car.

When the two settled into the car, Clary immediately turned towards the back seat. Expecting her eyes to meet the trauma shaken freshmen she had previously deposited into Jace's car, she was taken aback when they were only met with empty leather seats.

"So, where is she?" Jace questioned.  
"You mean where is she now! Shit, we have to look for her." Clary quickly got out of the car and continued to survey the party. It was going to be an even longer night than she thought.

* * *

After an hour of searching the party grounds, Clary and Jace had finally decided to take a break. They were seated by the edge of the pool, and the moon was in full bloom.

"Well, tonight sucks." Clary murmured as her feet swayed in the water.  
"Definitely not what I had in mind." Jace concurred.  
"I forgot to thank you for stepping in before. I know you were originally protecting that girl, but I heard what Sebastian said about me…" Clary bit her lip.  
"You're welcome. Just watching like a hawk." He shrugged.  
"Jace, I'm sorry. I said some stupid things before, I am so so sorry."  
"Stop apologising. You weren't wrong." He looked up at the moon, his eyes transfixed.  
"Yes, I was. You're not a man whore. I know you care-"  
"No, I don't. I treat girls like garbage; I go from one to another. I'm as bad as Sebastian." He spoke harshly.  
"You could never be like him. Not in a million years." Clary wrapped her hand around Jace's arm so he could face her. "Even if not everyone can see that, I can."  
"Clary, please." He shook his head as he stood up. "I just want to go home."  
"Okay, let's go." The two got back into Jace's car and had finally pulled onto the road. The windows were down and the only sound that could be heard was the whistle of the wind. That was until Clary's phone let out a chime. The caller ID read Jace.

"Hello?"  
"Clary? It's me, Olivia. T-the girl from the party." Her quivering voice was enough for Clary to know.  
"Where are you? Are you alright?" She got out. Jace shot her a curious glance.  
"I'm okay. I made it home. Sorry for not calling sooner but I only just realised I had Jace's phone, it was in his jacket." She replied. "If you guys wanted to come pick it up? I have hot chocolate?"  
Clary let out a soft laugh. "Sure, could you give me a few minutes?"  
"Of course, I'll text you the address." She hung up and turned to Jace.

"Change of plans." She smiled.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we need to buy you clothes." Jace furrowed his brows as he parked in front of Walmart.

"Are you kidding? I am in nothing but a t-shirt! I can't go to Olivia's house like this." Clary grumbled as she got out of the door, pulling Jace towards the brightly lit store. As soon as the two passed the automatic doors, they were met with judgemental stares. Of course it seemed as though the two might have been entering the store after a quickie in the car. Ignoring the glares, Clary rushed towards the clothing aisle.

"Whaddya think?" Clary laughed as she slipped on a pink bunny onesie.  
"Absolutely adorable." Jace couldn't contain his laughter and he snapped a photo on his phone.  
"That is my middle name." Clary waggled her eyebrows as she continued to scan the racks of clothing.  
"Oh, this is _so_ you." Clary laughed as she pulled out a shirt that read 'But My Mum's Say's I'm Special.'  
"Ha ha." Jace stuck out his tongue. Clary had managed to find some semi decent clothes and walked the two over to the change rooms. She sat Jace on one of the waiting seats across the stalls as she shimmied in and pulled the curtain closed.

"So, who would have thought we'd end up at Walmart tonight." Jace laughed.  
"What are you talking about? Walmart is where it is happening I've heard." Clary smirked. She tugged Jace's shirt over her head and pulled on the new bra she had chosen. When she reached for the accompanying shirt and shorts, her eyes made contact with Jace's through the small sliver of space that it seemed every change room had. As soon as their eyes locked, it was like something different entirely. Jace's eyes gazed over hers and down her exposed body before he realised what he was doing and abruptly looked away, a deep blush colouring his cheeks.

Clary would have left it, and continued to get dressed but something about that look sent her trembling with ecstasy. Instead, she turned back around and pulled the curtain to the side, giving Jace the perfect view of her toned body.

"Jace? I can't rip the tag off this bra. Mind helping me?" Her eyes looked back at him, challenging him to give into her.

"Uh, s-sure. I can do that." Jace steadily got up from his seat and stepped into the stall. Clary's eyes never left his as she watched his hands try to rip the tag off through the mirror. It was amusing to be in the presence of a nervous Jace. Especially if the reason for his nervousness was a girl, who was no other than Clary herself.

After swallowing firmly, Jace had successfully ripped the tag off. Clary expected him to make his way back to his seat but when she looked back up, she saw Jace's own eyes stare back at her. There was something about those golden irises that left girls in a tizzy, and for once Clary was finally understanding it.

His eyes spoke another language, one that Clary very much wanted to learn. He visibly skimmed down her body and Clary felt goose bumps kiss her skin.

"Clary…" His voice sounded strained. Like he couldn't voice the words he wanted to. Like something was crushing them, forcing them to stay unspoken.

"Yes?" Clary replied as she finally found movement in her legs and turned to face him.

"I… you…" He choked out.

And in that moment, Clary had mustered all the courage she thought was possible and spoke the words she knew she had been dying to say for a long time.

"Shut up and kiss me." And then it was an explosion of fireworks.

Jace lips were hot on hers and Clary's hands searched his entire body, feeling their way under his shirt, up his fit torso. Clary's mind still couldn't fathom the thought that she was kissing Jace Wayland: Expert Kisser.

And that's exactly what he was. His lips were on her neck and then her collarbone, down her shoulders. Every point of her body inducing a gallon of nerves. She was soon pressed against the cool surface of the mirror, her legs wound around his hips. Jace's hands explored her exposed skin and when Clary let out a small gasp, she was definitely sure that other shoppers could have heard. That's when she realised that where her and Jace were currently wrapped around each other, was in fact very public.

"We probably shouldn't continue this here." Clary smiled as she pulled apart, her chest rising and falling.  
"Walmart change rooms don't turn you on?" Jace smirked, his hands still firmly holding Clary up.  
Clary only shook her in laughter. "Come on, loser. We can't keep Olivia waiting." Jace finally put Clary down but his hands never left hers.  
"I knew you couldn't resist the Wayland charms." He smirked.  
"Unless you want to stay in this stall, I suggest you stop talking."  
"I love it when you talk dirty to me." This guy was relentless. After buying the clothes, the two bustled into Jace's car.

Only when the car roared to life, and Jace steered them onto the road did Clary let the thought occur.

Holy _fuck,_ I just made out with my best friend.

 **Author's Notes: Chapter two my friends! Please tell me your honest opinions, I love feedback! Sorry about it being slightly rushed and way shorted than the first. I did go off a few ideas, so thank you so so much for anyone who sent them in.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **B x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sparks sure are flying! I have to say guys, this mini fic is proving to be more fun to write than I ever thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"More hot chocolate?" Olivia asked as she stood up from her seat. It was well into the night now, and Clary and Jace had been listening to Olivia's retelling of events for about an hour now. He explained the reason she left, which was that she couldn't bear to see Sebastian anymore and instead ran straight home.

"I'm okay, thank you." Clary smiled at the young girl.

"Ditto for me." Jace gave a thumbs up. Olivia nodded and proceeded to clear the three mugs from the table. When the coast was clear and Olivia was well out of sight and hopefully hearing range, Clary pounced.

"What are you doing?!" She half whispered and yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jace's mouth stretched into a lazy smirk.

"Oh don't even try. You know full well that this whole time, your hand has done nothing but inch closer up my leg." Clary huffed in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you don't like it." Jace pouted, giving his best puppy dog face.

"I-I never said that." Clary bit her lip before realising her point again. "However, I am still very unclear about this whole situation," She said, motioning between the two of them, "And so I think until we know for sure what's going on, we lay low. Very very low."

"I already know for sure what I want." Jace looked at her. "And it's you, Clary. Plus, Olivia's cool. She wouldn't say a word about us."

When it seemed that Clary's heart had finally quieted down from Jace just telling her he wanted her, in more than just a best friend type way, she took a deep breath and was just about to add more to their conversation when Olivia appeared. This time with a plate of cookies.

"I know you guys said you didn't want any more hot chocolate, but my mum's cookies are to die for. Really." She smiled as she positioned the plate right in front of Jace.

Jace just shrugged and dove for a cookie, chomping it down happily. Clary had to stifle laughter.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about before. You are okay, aren't you?" Clary's tone was instantly empathetic.

"I mean I still can't believe Sebastian did that to me, but I think I'll be okay." Olivia gave a small smile.

"Let's hope Jace managed to beat some sense into him. Literally." Clary rolled her eyes. Jace swallowed his final bite and sat up straighter.

"Sebastian is a straight up ass wipe. Trust me, he'll get what's coming to him in the future. And if it were up to me, I'd still be at the front of Raphael's, beating him to a pulp." Jace shrugged.

"That was really sweet of you Jace, to step in like that. And if it weren't for you, God knows what he would have done to me." Olivia looked up at Jace, with nothing but admiration and… attraction?

Clary almost didn't catch the glint of Olivia's eyes, but she definitely saw the way her mouth turned up at the corners when Jace retold his version of the night. Did Olivia like Jace?

"Oh, right. Well, Clary was really the one to save you. I mean, she made sure you got to the car safely." Jace rubbed at the back of his neck.

"But you Jace, I mean… You just dove into action. I'm sure your girlfriend must feel safe around you." Olivia forced a smile, paying no mind to thank Clary after what Jace had just said.

"Um, I don't actually have a girlfriend." Jace managed to get out, without of course shooting Clary a small look.

" _The_ Jace Wayland is single? Wow, I never would have guessed." Olivia had practically shoved her chair so close to Jace's, she was almost sitting in his lap.

Jace chuckled nervously before swallowing the lump in his throat. He had clearly noticed Olivia's eagerness as well, and girlfriend or not, Clary couldn't stand it anymore.

Faking what she hoped sounded like a genuine yawn, she tapped her watch and stood up. "Well, it's getting late and Jace has soccer tomorrow. We really should be going." Clary got out, abruptly pulling Jace to his feet, which resulted in Olivia almost catapulting onto the tiled floors.

"Oh, of course." Olivia fixed her hair and led the duo to her front door.

"Thanks again, Olivia." Clary nodded.

"The cookies were delicious." Jace chimed in. Olivia then handed Jace the plate of cookies, knowing he would enjoy them much more than she would.

"My mum makes a new batch every day, plus I really want to thank you, both. I might still be under Sebastian if it weren't for you." Olivia bit her lip.

"Everything will be okay, we promise." Clary and Jace said their goodbyes before sliding back into Sally, heading onto the open road.

* * *

It was about another twenty minutes before Clary's house when every street lamp shut off. At first it started with one, and then another, and then a few more, before the whole street was drenched in darkness.

"What the…" Jace muttered before pulling over. As Sally was an older, and more mature woman, her head lights weren't exactly fit for completely darkened streets.

"Must be a power outage." Jace shrugged.

"Of course, because our night wasn't already packed with buckets of excitement." Clary laughed.

"Well… it does leave the two of us alone." Jace raised an eyebrow as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yeah, on a pitch black road where we can't see a thing, especially murderers." Clary suggested.

"If any murderers come, I promise to let them take me before you." He laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Clary crossed her arms.

"Wanna cookie? I still have heaps." Jace waggled his eyebrows as he dove for the back seat, successfully feeling out the plate of cookies in the darkness.

"I'm okay thanks. Plus, I'm sure Olivia would much rather you eat them all." Clary grumbled.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Jace's smile was enough to light up the whole street.

"In your dreams, Wayland." Clary scoffed.

"Oh you're definitely in them." Jace leant closer so his hand was making small circles on Clary's thigh.

He knew what he was doing to her, a few more traces on her leg and she might actually come undone. He leant in closer, so close she could smell his familiar scent of soap and vanilla, God he smelt amazing too.

"Jace,"

"Mmm?" He responded before Clary gave in and kissed him. It was a gentle and light kiss, one that she was sure he'd still remember, but was able to leave him wanting more. Maybe much more, because it wasn't long before Jace deepened their kiss and Clary was clambering over the gear shift, and straddling Jace's lap.

His mouth kissed down her neck, making sure to leave a hot trail of fire in his wake. She moaned his name once or twice, before Jace really couldn't take it anymore and pulled away.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Clary looked alert and nervous.

Jace was heaving and his eyes held lust and affection. "Trust me, I wanted nothing more than to keep on… _going_ , but when you moan like that, Clary, I find it very hard to concentrate, let alone stop."

"So… you're saying you want to stop?" Clary looked confused.

"God no, but I don't want us to move too fast. And when you're on top of me, moaning my name, I'm worried that I might…" Jace trailed off.

"Go too far?" Clary offered.

"Yes, that. And I don't want to do that, especially with you!" Jace nodded.

"So you're saying that you don't want to sleep with me?" Clary raised her eyebrows.

"No! God no! I mean- no. I never said _that_ exactly, I mean one day, I'm sure we'll… you know…. get there… but I want it to be special, because you're special." He ruffled his hair, positive that he had just dug his hole deeper.

"Jace." Clary stopped his babbling, a smile playing on her lips. "I understand what you're saying, I'm just winding you up." She shot him a devious smile.

Jace let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Thank God, Clary." She laughed before dismounting Jace's lap and sitting back down in the passenger's seat.

"So, how many people have you slept with anyway?" Clary turned to face him.

"Me? Um… how many people have you slept with?" Jace asked her.

"Whoa, whoa. We can get to me, I asked you first." Clary interjected.

"Okay. Zero." Jace finally answered.

"Zero? No one? Nada? Zilch?" Clary's mouth almost hit the ground. "That's not possible, you have a new girl every week!"

"Maybe, but I've never slept with them. I mean there's been occasions where we've done everything but the actual act, but I just see sex as something significant." Jace finally looked up at Clary, sure that he sounded mad.

"Wow, _The_ Jace Wayland has slept with the same amount of people I have. Never thought I'd say that." Clary gave a small smile.

"Pfft, whatever. I don't come off that strong, do I?" Jace scratched his head.

"Hmm," Clary pretended to think, "Only a little."

"Everyone made assumptions about me, always thinking they knew what was the truth." Jace shrugged.

"Even me." Clary looked down at herself sadly. "I'm so sorry, you're right. I always did assume, I listened to school gossip but never to you. I never asked you Jace, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. It's not like I didn't deserve the reputation people gave me." Jace looked straight into the darkness.

"But you never corrected them." Clary pursed her lips. "Why is that?"

"It's going to sound really stupid."

"It won't. I promise." Clary gave him a reassuring smile.

"I knew that if people thought I was this hot shot, womanizing wonder, that I'd gain more popularity. And no matter how good my soccer skills are, the boys want a captain who's this social God or something." He shook his head in amazement, "It's nuts, I know."

"What's nuts is that they didn't pick you for your skills alone. You're great." She offered up.

"It's hard to soar like an eagle, when you're surrounded by turkeys." Jace replied. At that moment, the street slowly lit up, energy dancing from one street lamp to another.

"Power's back on. Time to get you home." Jace gave a smirk and steered the car back onto direction, his hand never wanting to leave Clary's.

* * *

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning, and both Clary and Jace were stricken with sleep. Clary insisted on bringing Jace inside for a cup of coffee to help him stay alert when the two were ambushed by Mrs Morgenstern.

"My my, what were you crazy kids up to?" She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms of her silk robe.

"Long story, but we're home now." Clary shot her mother a smile. "I'm just getting Jace some coffee before he drives again."

"Nonsense." Jocelyn waved her arms in the air. "Jace isn't going anywhere. It's much too late to let him drive alone, plus there was a power outage not long ago."

Clary bit back a smile. "So he'll stay the night?"

"Doesn't he always?" Jocelyn looked taken aback. It was true, Jace and Clary were certified bed sharers, but this time felt different. Jace wasn't just her best friend.

"Thank you, Mrs M. I'll just text my mum that I'm here." Jace gave a grateful smile.

"Sounds perfect. I'm off to bed. Don't forget the lights." Jocelyn kissed Clary and Jace on the forehead goodnight before heading up the stairs.

"Do you think your mum would kill me if she found out she just gave permission for her daughter to sleep in the same bed as her boyfriend?" Jace smirked.

"Boyfriend now?" Clary bit back a smile. Jace Wayland: Clary's Boyfriend. It had a ring to it.

"I'll be damned if I'm not." Jace winked at her before taking her hand in his. "Can we please go to bed? I'm knackered."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Clary grinned as she led her best friend/boyfriend upstairs.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: What do you think? I don't know if I'm going to end it here just yet, but it does seem like a nice spot to stop this mini fic.**

 **But of course, it's up to my lovely readers. I tried to listen to as many suggestions as possible, and if yours wasn't in there, I'm unbelievably sorry. Please forgive me :(**

 **BTW, flustered Jace is my favourite!**

 **Thanks again.**

 **B x**


End file.
